paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Proton Collider
Tatical Analysis *'Weaponising the Periodic Table': The Allied superweapon, the Proton Collider launches several packets of protons at relativistic speeds, devastating everything they hit. * Precision P Strike: The Proton Collider is set to fire each of its shots at a different specified target; the commander can choose to concentrate the shots on a single area, or spread out the proton shots for widespread destruction. *'Chain Reaction': In addition to the destruction of the immediate target area, the Proton Collider’s shots cause a catalyst effect, with any buildings struck by the initial impact exploding, spreading the catalyst effect to other nearby structures and damaging them. If used on a densely packed base, it can turn the entire base into a smoldering ruin. *'Up to speed': While devastating, the Proton Collider requires some time to accelerate its particles to the speed that gives them their destructive impacts, during which it must be protected. WWIII Operational History The concept of the collider, a particle accelerator that would collide particles with other particles at extremely high velocities, already existed by 1960. By the early sixties, the first colliders had been constructed, and the Allies had drawn up plans for the construction of what was to be the world's largest collider at the CERN (European Organisation for Nuclear Research) laboratory, situated in Geneva. Work had barely begun on the proposed Proton Collider when the project was abruptly interrupted in late 1965, when the Soviets invaded Switzerland. Though Geneva didn't fall, the attack spooked the Allied Nations, who subsequently relocated CERN's scientists to the supposedly safer Greek island of Mykonos. There, the scientists continued their research, and it was decided that the Proton Collider would be constructed in Mykonos instead. As the name would indicate, the original purpose of the Proton Collider was to collide protons and ions at relativistic velocities, around 99.995% of the speed of light. Shortly after the relocation to Mykonos, the Allied military took an interest in the Proton Collider project. Construction of the underground facility went unimpeded, with construction finished in record time thanks to additional support from the Allied Corps of Engineers, which lent their expertise and technology. The scientists were allowed to use the facility for their own research purposes, but at the same time an additional structure was constructed on top of the underground collider. This structure would be called into action when the Soviets attacked Mykonos, with the intent of capturing the research of the parallel Paris Project, which was also located on Mykonos. Though the Paris Project's research was lost, the success of the Proton Collider in the destruction of the Soviet base further enthused the Allied military, which began to deploy additional Proton Colliders around the globe. In military operation, the Proton Collider basically works by firing off multiple bursts of hydrogen at relativistic speeds up into the atmosphere, where the protons are then redirected towards their target by ground based gravametric lensing projectors. Though part of the energy of the protons is lost before they even reach their target due to air resistance, the effect is still devastating,powerful enough to level entire city blocks. Upon colliding with their targets, the resultant deceleration of the protons releases an immeasurable amount of heat. The resultant transferral of energy to nearby material results in a massive thermalisation and vaporisation of any nearby material, creating a chain of heat and pressure based shock waves, making the Proton Collider especially devastating to densely packed areas. Post-War Operational History During WWIII, Proton Colliders were hardwired to fire every shot it had at one area, to prevent hijackings mid-firing cycle. In wake of recent tactical revelations, Allied command has seen fit to remove this failsafe after seeing that the chances of a mid-firing hijacking were so remote as to be nonexistent, allowing Commanders to target each shot individually. Behind The Scenes * EA possibly took inspiration from the "Ragnarok Complex" of CnC Europe for the Proton Collider. A render gallery is available here. Just the Stats Category:Buildings Category:Superweapons Category:Allied Nations Category:Allied Structures